koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jiang Wei
Jiang Wei (onyomi: Kyō I) is a general of the Three Kingdoms era who first served Ma Zun. He surrendered to Shu when his station was attacked and was praised by Zhuge Liang. Jiang Wei took it upon himself after the Prime Minister's death to keep waging war with Wei in the north. Even with Liu Shan's surrender to Deng Ai, Jiang Wei would oppose Wei until his death. He is Zhuge Liang's lone and trusted successor in Romance of the Three Kingdoms and one of the novel's tragic figures. His Dynasty Warriors persona is eleventh place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and eighteenth place in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he is fourth place in the boyfriend category. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in twenty-fourth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in eighth place for the Shu division. This personage has an image song titled No Way Back and a duet with Zhao Yun called MISSION. His character's height in Kessen II is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games :"Strategy and skill - a true warrior!" ::~~Ranmaru; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Jiang Wei is the son of a reputed general who excels in martial arts and scholarly studies. Originally an officer of Wei, his talents are noticed by Zhuge Liang and, impressed by the strategist's abilities, he joins Shu. He contributes greatly to Shu's later campaigns against Wei and Wu. In the newest title, Jiang Wei continues to stand by Shu after the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains and loyally fights for his kingdom until his last. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends is the Defense of Jian Ge, in which he needs to defend the cowardly Liu Chan from Wei's army. Fearsome generals such as Cao Ren, Xu Huang, and Xu Zhu attack the Shu army. Liu Chan, who cannot stand the bloodshed and warfare any longer, flees from his home to surrender. Jiang Wei, wanting to uphold his promise to his mentor, does everything in his power to prevent this from happening by closing gates along the way. When he reaches Zhong Hui, the Wei general implores him to not throw his life away and return to Wei. Jiang Wei responds by reaffirming his loyalty for Shu and drives the opposition back. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Jiang Wei starts his story as an officer in Wei. Since his father passed away when he was young, he spent his childhood being raised by his mother. For her sake, he joins the military but soon sees his talents unappreciated by his commanding officers. Though disappointed by Ma Zun's leadership, Jiang Wei takes part in the offensive against Zhuge Liang's army. During the battle, an impostor of Jiang Wei attacks the defending army, making Ma Zun doubt Jiang Wei's integrity and further forcing the youth to prove himself. Upon defeating the strategist, however, he grows to respect Zhuge Liang's faith in him and joins Shu. As his protege, he tries to prove his worth against Sima Yi's tactics. While Zhuge Liang is busy with preparing for the final battle of the Northern Campaign, Jiang Wei leads a decisive victory against Wu at Bai Di Castle. He continues to lead the Shu army after his mentor's passing, successfully unifying the land under Shu. He acts as Liu Chan's advisory after the battle, wielding Zhuge Liang's fan as a keepsake. He shares his Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with Zhuge Liang and Wei Yan at the Battle of Mt. Qi. During Shu's Northern Campaign, Zhuge Liang surprisingly orders a retreat from the mountain. In Jiang Wei's version of the stage, he assists the Prime Minister's strategy by luring the three advance troops towards the mountain. Once three Wei generals hold their positions, Shu's army feigns a retreat but Jiang Wei remains on the field. If he successfully hides his presence from Wei's scouts, the Shu army reappears on the field and launches an ambush from three points on the map. They can easily entice Zhang He forward and cause the general's demise. Should Jiang Wei be spotted, Sima Yi catches onto the ruse and the Shu army will need to issue a real retreat due to lack of supplies. Jiang Wei will then fight the entire Wei army by himself. Jiang Wei's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has him take a leisurely walk alongside the player. Upon seeing a group of old people doing tai chi exercises, Jiang Wei is reminded of his elderly mother which bolsters his desire to make the world a kinder place for people like them. Jiang Wei begins as a Wei soldier in Dynasty Warriors 7 and is described by many as a genius. His tactics against Zhuge Liang at Tianshui impresses the strategist enough to later challenge him to a duel. A suspicious Ma Zun betrays Jiang Wei by setting their castle surroundings on fire, leaving both sides to die in the flames. With Zhuge Liang the victor of their meeting, the abandoned Wei army is taken in by Shu thanks to Liu Shan's acceptance. Jiang Wei then becomes Zhuge Liang's apprentice. Over the next few years, the armies of Shu find themselves in numerous battles with Wei. Prior to the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, Zhuge Liang gives command of the forces to Jiang Wei, but the young apprentice is fearful of being unprepared for his new rank. Believing in his master's encouragement and the skills that he has learned, however, he leads the Shu army to victory. Sima Yi manages to escape with help from his sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. When his master dies shortly after, Jiang Wei is determined to make Liu Bei's land of benevolence a reality. During Jin's story, Jiang Wei continues to fight against the Sima family and antagonizes Wei on various occasions. He gains Xiahou Ba as a trustworthy ally for Shu and attacks the western lands of Wei four times. During the second confrontation, he orders three archers to rescue the young defector from Guo Huai, killing the Wei general. While Jiang Wei's plots are enough to belittle Cao Shuang, his plans are foiled by Deng Ai and the Sima family's efforts each time. He swears in aggravation to someday prevail, but his proclamations are ultimately in vain. Unlike most of the other defenders, Jiang Wei is able to escape capture and death and flees when he is defeated by Sima Zhao. Jiang Wei's first stage of Legendary Battle is a retelling of the Battle of Tianshui from his point of view as he faces of against Zhuge Liang and the forces of Shu. In his second stage, Jiang Wei leads the Northern Campaigns after Zhuge Liang's death, but finds himself in Guo Huai's trap and must counterattack in order to stay alive and save his allies. In his third stage, after several successful campaigns, Jiang Wei fights Sima Shi to end the conflict once and for all. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Jiang Wei only appears during the era of the Three Kingdoms and Jin. Shu's scenario has him start out as a general of Wei until Zhuge Liang takes notice of his talents. Accused of collaborating with the enemy, he confronts the Shu forces for their deception which results in his defeat by Zhao Yun. With nowhere else to go, the young officer accepts Zhuge Liang's offer to mentor him. He later displays his talents at the Battle of Wuzhang Plains by springing an ambush on Sima Yi near Shu's main camp. Wei's rendition of that battle has him act as commander in Zhuge Liang's absence. During Shu's ending, he is seen with the younger generation enjoying their time together at the outing. A persistent foe in Jin's conquest of Chengdu, he employs several tactics to hinder Sima Yi's forces to no avail. Frustrated, he and Xingcai give their lives to defend Liu Shan only to fail in the end. Jiang Wei first appears in Shu's story in the eighth installment, and is among the defenders of Tianshui. He is soon captured personally by the Shu officers, and seeing his talent, trick his commanding officers to be doubtful of the young man, and force him to defect. He eventually joins Shu and becomes Zhuge Liang's disciple, often participating in many of his master's campaigns. He take charge of the final Shu remnants at Wuzhang Plains shortly after his master's passing. His defection is revised in Shu's hypothetical path, as he foresees the assault at Chang'an and leads reinforcements with his lord, but Pang Tong spreads doubt amongst Ma Zun and Xiahou Mao, who turn their backs on Jiang Wei. Pang Tong, Xu Shu, Ma Chao, and Wei Yan all convince Jiang Wei to defect as a result. He is subsequently placed in charge of the invasion of Luoyang alongside Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, and Ma Dai due to his familiarity with the Wei-controlled city. He outwits the trap sprung by Jia Xu and the Sima clan and claims victory before joining the offensive against Wei's final stand at Xuchang. Continuing straight from Shu's story, he appears numerous times in Jin's story, still opposing Wei and launching northern campaigns of his own. He takes in the surrendering Xiahou Ba, and, together, are responsible for many attacks against Wei. Unlike many of Shu's generals, Jiang Wei escapes Shu's final stand at Chengdu. In Jin's alternate path, he initially evades capture after Shu's fall, and teams up with Ding Feng and Meng Huo, in a final bid against the Sima Family in Chibi. He fails and surrenders after being scolded for his stubborn personality by the three Simas. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Jiang Wei features prominently in a series of consecutive scenarios for Jin that adapt Zhong Hui's rebellion. In the first scenario, Jiang Wei joins Zhong Hui in a final attempt to restore Shu to glory, and attempts to stop Deng Ai and Wen Yang's escape from Chengdu, but is driven off. In the next scenario, Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui combine their forces to defend against Sima Zhao's assault at Baidi Castle, but due to Jia Chong managing to turn several of Zhong Hui's soldiers against him, the rebellion's strategy fails and the duo are again forced to retreat. In the final scenario, Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui make their final stand in Shangyong, but Jiang Wei is finally convinced to surrender by Liu Shan. Captured and brought to Luoyang, Jiang Wei tearfully apologizes to Liu Shan, who ensures him that he will take care of things from now on. Jia Chong then states his desire to have him executed, but Sima Zhao refuses to allow it. He also appears among Zhuge Liang's attack force in Jin's second stage, ambushing the Wei army who attempt to take the western ridge to create a landslide. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed provides Jiang Wei with a bond story that details his efforts to lead Shu in Zhuge Liang's place. Having to contend with Fei Yi limiting his military campaigns, he gradually squanders the kingdom's resources with almost nothing to show for it, causing Liu Shan to have doubts over continuing the Northern Campaign against Wei. Blaming himself for not showing enough progress, Jiang Wei is dismayed by his lord heeding Huang Hao's advice to surrender when the Sima clan breaches Chengdu's defenses. Out of sheer desperation, he forms a joint rebellion with Zhong Hui that ends in utter failure for both of them. Though Jiang Wei dies fighting, the Jin Dynasty is impressed by his persistence enough to call him a true hero. Prior to the beginning of his story in the ninth title, Jiang Wei retains his role as Tianshui's main defender during Zhuge Liang's first set of northern campaigns. The Shu side retains previous roles of isolating Jiang Wei from his allies and defeating him to finish the first set of campaigns. In the Wei side, Jiang Wei will first approach the Sima family for reinforcements to defend his home, and he immediately leaves to do battle against Zhuge Liang. Despite achieving victory, Zhuge Liang's words sway Jiang Wei and he defects anyway, much to the disappointment of the Sima family and Xiahou Ba. His story begins with him taking some control during Wuzhang Plains, and Jiang Wei continues to act as the main Shu strategist after the death of Zhuge Liang. His goal is to fulfill the dream of his fallen master which lead many to point out his selfishness and idiocy. Pushing Shu to its brinks, he slowly diminishes the kingdom’s strength himself by constantly plunging Shu against Wei. As a result, Jiang Wei's military faction within Shu inevitably comes to conflict with Huang Hao's civil faction, which vehemently opposes his constant campaigning. After much efforts, Jiang Wei finally is able to make significant gains during his Taoshui campaign, but he is almost immediately pulled back before he can establish a foothold within the conquered territory by Liu Shan. With his final campaign depleting the last reserves of Shu's resources, Sima Zhao launches his campaign against the kingdom. Despite desperately fighting to the best of his abilities, Liu Shan foregoes further resistance and surrenders. Jiang Wei is then bound and Liu Shan chastises him, but asks that the general accept reality and stop the pointless fighting. Although he accepts Liu Shan's honorable intent to surrender and stop the conflict, a disheartened Jiang Wei continues to ponder what would happen to the path of virtue left by those before him. Remembering the words of the late Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei remains steadfast in staying true to those beliefs, even if it may cost him his life. It is implied he revolts with Zhong Hui in the general's ending. During Zhong Hui's personal DLC scenario, Jiang Wei retains his role of Shu's commander during the campaign against Shu. Although he escapes capture, Zhong Hui takes custody of Liu Shan and Jiang Wei is forced to aid the Wei forces in their final battles against Sima Zhao. Once the Sima family is wiped out and Zhong Hui seizes the Wei throne for himself, Jiang Wei makes use of the chaos to launch a rescue attempt for Liu Shan in conjunction with the rebellions from the remnants of Wu and Wei's imperial loyalists. Like the rest, he is defeated and his insurrection is put down. Warriors Orochi Jiang Wei is one of the many who opposes the Orochi forces in Warriors Orochi. He previously joined the resistance lead by Ma Chao and fought against the army lead by Sun Ce. After this he is surrounded by the serpent army at Nan Zhong. With Yoshihiro's aid, they successfully trap the officers leading the frontal assault and demoralize the Orochi army. Grateful for his ally's assistance, he joins Zhao Yun's army. In Warriors Orochi 2, he leaves Shu to test himself and finds service under Yuan Shao. When Zhang He attacks Yuan Shao at Shizugatake, Jiang Wei is given the chance to test his mettle. They soon realize that his sons are fighting amongst one another and Yuan Shao entrusts Jiang Wei with a letter to clear the struggle. When the Shu officer is caught, he defects to Wei and convinces Yuan Xi to join him. At Yamatai, he and Toshiie attempt to locate and capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, they were unaware of Da Ji's well prepared defenses. However, they are given aid by Nagamasa and his allies, the Asakura. In the end, Himiko escapes but they capture Da Ji. He shares his dream stage with two other young strategists, Lu Xun and Sakon, as they strive to prove themselves to their masters. Jiang Wei sees through Zhuge Liang's ambush and counters by using the area for his own purposes. Feigning an all out offensive, he tricks his master to run into his trap. Impressed, Zhuge Liang praises that his student finally surpassed him. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Jiang Wei left Shu as one of two escorts for Liu Shan. He was separated from his comrades when the serpent forces attacked them. Aware of Xingcai's imprisonment, he planned and attempted a lone infiltration of the castle. As he reached Mt. Xingshi, Jiang Wei was gravely injured by Zhong Hui's battalion, despite dismissing his injury as a scratch. Though he barely evaded capture, the battle with Zhong Hui ultimately caused his demise when the enemy soldiers spot him at Xuchang. He succumbs to his wounds while the coalition save the hostages at Xuchang. Liu Shan and company eventually act to save Jiang Wei by defeating Zhong Hui's forces in the past at Mt. Xingshi and hurrying to his side at Xuchang in the changed future. Although he is dumbfounded to see Xingcai free and Liu Shan at the castle, Jiang Wei accepts their story that they used time-travel to save him and joins their cause in gratitude. In the DLC stage, Champions' Challenge, Jiang Wei fights against his former Wei Colleagues who had become the Jin Dynasty under the Tokugawa. After the events of the third game, Jiang Wei is the first individual to be cloned by the mysterious stone in Ultimate. This occurs when he encountered the fleeing Da Ji at Hinokawa and lost consciousness upon his defeat. The impostor then feeds the Shu army false information which leads them to believe that the Oda have joined forces with Da Ji's army. Liu Bei and his men storm Honnōji and corner Nobunaga until the real Jiang Wei intervenes. Humbly apologizing for the mix-up, the two parties cooperate together in hunting down their true opponent. In Chapter 7, Jiang Wei is one of the warriors who are sent to Fu Xi's past prior Orochi's birth, there they met a warrior Yinglong whom Jiang Wei respect as a great hero. However, since the event becomes more opposite as Yinglong transformed into Orochi after Tamamo tricked him to kill Tiandi, but fails to kill the Heavenly Emperor thanks to Fu Xi and his allies, Jiang Wei begins to worry about Yinglong's current state as Orochi. Once Orochi is sealed, a worried Jiang Wei speaks with Emperor Tiandi about another way to bring Yinglong back from being Orochi. However, the Emperor replies it is impossible to bring the old Yinglong back, causing Jiang Wei to feel remorseful of his fallen ally's fate. In Warriors Orochi 4, Jiang Wei was with Huang Zhong and Wei Yan when they were transported from their stations. Upon arrival, they immediately found themselves under attack by the Toyotomi army at Xu Province. Having heard of their plight, Liu Bei arrived to rescue the trio. After being briefed over what was happening, the three join the Coalition. He later joins Yukimura in searching Ōsaka Castle for the captured Perseus. Kessen In Kessen II, Jiang Wei is a young man who wishes to fight with Liu Bei. He is a man of simple origin and appears when Ma Chao faces off against Cao Cao at Tong Gate. He returns to his hometown afterwards and remains there until Zhao Yun returns to Shu. His defeated quote implies that he greatly respects Zhuge Liang, but this isn't expanded on in the game's story. He rides into battle as reinforcements and continues to serve Liu Bei from then on. He serves as a political adviser and fights with a volunteer army consisting of men from Tian Shui. He is good with both magic and warfare, making him one of the more balanced units in battle. Character Information Personality Steadfast and a bit hot-blooded, Jiang Wei is a formal perfectionist who strives to always act his best. Lionizing Zhuge Liang as "Prime Minister" or "Chancellor" , he hopes to someday make his mentor proud. Though competent in war and strategies, he suffers from a slight inferiority complex when he experiences failure and is known for profusely apologizing to Zhuge Liang when this occurs. However, these setbacks do not completely dwarf his spirit and he is always eager to learn from his mistakes. He is depicted as a bud of fresh talent; depending on the scenario, he is either too green to overstep his idol's shadow or is more than capable of leading Shu after Zhuge Liang's death. Beginning with the seventh installment and succeeding games, the former case becomes heavily more apparent, especially to the Sima family and Liu Shan, who sees the hypocrisy of Jiang Wei's warmongering for virtue. A faithful student to his mentor, he sometimes forgets his composure and zealously shouts his defense for Zhuge Liang if someone berates him. Zhuge Liang, though appreciating his enthusiasm, may chide him to restrain himself. Aside from the Prime Minister, Jiang Wei is respectful towards his other allies in Shu, addressing them with the terms "master" or "lady". His politeness carries into the Warriors Orochi series, wherein he additionally praises Nagamasa, Ranmaru, and Mitsunari. Since he takes his mentor's place in the later battles of the era, he is often a rival to Sima Yi as they clash wits at Wu Zhang Plains. Dynasty Warriors 5 and its spin-offs imply a minor rivalry between him and Lu Xun, the former mainly denouncing the latter's "mistaken" reputation. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he treats Sakon, Ieyasu, and Taigong Wang as his cross universe rivals. He befriends Nagamasa and Hanbei in the third installment. The fourth installment has him share tests of conviction with Mitsunari. He also idolizes Xu Shu and encourages him to have more confidence in himself. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Jiang Wei is given the nickname of "Gallant Unicorn" while the English version changes it to "The Heir to a New Era". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he along with Cao Cao and Dong Zhuo call their five greatest warriors the "Five Great Generals". Jiang Wei's weapon of choice for his older appearances is the same weapon for a character who appears within Journey to the West and Fengshen Yanyi, Erlang Shen (known as Yang Jian in the latter source). It is a type of heavy spear also called the Three Point Double Edge Blade or the literal alternative, the Second Son Saber. The original name for his Level 11 weapon is either a reference to the Four Divine Beast of the Constellations or the Four Noble Truths in Buddhism. In the latter case, the truths is a type of philosophy for meeting, identifying, confronting, and eliminating suffering in life. These four truths are sometimes categorized with aging, life, illness, and death. To live is to suffer; to experience and accept suffering is a part of life. The second part of his weapon's name implies that the victim of his swings will feel the sensations of all four entities/events within an instant. As of the seventh installment, one of his Musou Attacks continues the constellation reference. His third and fourth weapons possibly alludes to one of Zhuge Liang's famous nicknames. Within Chinese legends, a dragon was said to hide a treasured gem within its mouth. If his mentor is the "Sleeping Dragon", then Jiang Wei is its treasure -or in this case, jaw. His weapon set in the third installment and his level 11 weapon are named after and contain the Japanese term Issen (literally, one flash), a term used for brandishing weapons in an instant; the third installment names are localized somewhat accurately in the Western ports. As a homage to his time in Wei, Jiang Wei's original Dynasty Warriors 7 outfit includes a blue "Fenghuang University" patch on his arm. The characters in Wei feature the same school name on their uniforms. Jiang Wei's personal item in Warriors Orochi and Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, the twenty four scrolls, may refer to the scrolls given to Jiang Wei in Zhuge Liang's deathbed in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Knowing that his death was coming, Zhuge Liang entrusted Jiang Wei with various scrolls with numerous strategies, outlines, formations and other war-related matters, and he told Jiang Wei to review these writings studiously. Voice Actors *Hisayoshi Suganuma - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *O In-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Zhang Yushu - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *An Yong-uk - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Jörg Stuttmann - Dynasty Warriors 3~4 (German-uncredited) *Ping Wu - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Richard Cansino - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (English-uncredited) *Bang Seong Joon - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Joshua Seth - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) *Jeremy Kent Jackson - Dynasty Warriors 7~8, Warriors Orochi 1~2 (English-uncredited) *Robert Paterno - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Aojie Ji - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Yōko Iwasaki - Kessen II (Japanese) *Keith Silverstein - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) *Jeong Seonghun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Yasunori Masutani - Sangokushi Koumeiden (Japanese) *Ryō Horikawa - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Jiang Wei/Quotes *"I will kill you in the name of my Prime Minister!" *"I will risk everything and vanquish you, Serpent King!" *"Jiang Wei is here!" ::~~''Dynasty Warriors 5'' *"Now that our lord is Liu Chan, my master has put me in a position of great responsibility. It is an honor without question, but the enemy is Sima Yi. Can I really hope to beat him?" :"You... can... I also... fight for Shu!" :"Thank you... Now, we must fight, for the future of Shu!" ::~~Jiang Wei and Wei Yan; Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"You are following my teachings quite well. Keep up the good work from here on out." :"Yes, Chancellor. I will be sure to do my best!" :"It is good to be straightforward and honest. However, try not to be honest to a fault." :"Yes, Chancellor. I will be sure to not be honest to a fault!" ::~~Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You naughty little boy!" :"Do not talk to me like you are my mother! My mother was nothing like you!" ::~~Nene and Jiang Wei; Warriors Orochi *"Time to do some damage in the name of justice!" :"You really are a mercenary for justice, aren't you?" ::~~Toshiie and Jiang Wei; Warriors Orochi 2 *"You're still quite young, aren't you, Jiang Wei? Yet you're very mature for your age." :"Not at all. I merely try to live up to the ideals my teacher taught me." :"Live up to the ideals you were taught... You are indeed a strong man." ::~~Nagamasa and Jiang Wei; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Jiang Wei, you are incredible in battle. If I am honest, I'm not much of a fighter. That's another reason why your skills so impress me." :"My spear is still far from the heroes of history. Not to mention, being able to fight isn't the only thing that matters in battle. Having someone like you, Master Mitsunari, capable of offering support from the rear is often what finally makes victory possible." :"Well. You seem to have an understanding of the fundamentals of battle. You are the student of Zhuge Liang indeed." ::~~Mitsunari and Jiang Wei; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Jiang Wei/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Jiang Wei is affiliated with the double trident in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): Performs the initial portion of his Awakening Musou, then finishes into his original Musou I, where it no longer acts as a grab. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Same as before, only the original Japanese quote is somewhat altered. Weapons :See also: Jiang Wei/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Jiang Wei now uses the double-edge trident as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters